Unquestionable desires
by kagome2020
Summary: GaarNarux
1. Chapter 1

sadly i do not own Gaara...nore Naruto..-sigh- BUT GOD DAMN DO I WISH!!! oh by the way this story later on will have lemon and prly alot of fluff... During the making of this story..WARNING: may include .."colorful" language lol alright READY SET AND CHA CHA CHA LEM-ON! (lmfao) COMMENT AND REVIEW (ppl who love it and review get cookies and ppl who like it and dont review get beaten to death by tulips... ...dont ask...ALRIGHT GO! (damn 1 more thing there older like in the shippuden episodes so there 17 now cuz it was after Gaara was brought back to life) Emiral: BAM!!! me: WTF GET OUT OF HERE!! and i kno i kno the first chapter will suck but its ok! im always slow on the first chapter but ill get there!!!!!! Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!! Gaara:...hush let her write...Naruto: -Glomps-__

_**Chapter 1**_

Gaaras heart started pounding fiercely in his chest once he found out that Naruto Uzumaki was coming to visit him. 'Now why on Earth is he coming here? Why does he want to see me, and why the hell am I freaking out about this?!!!' Gaara thought to himself and started to tug at his hair in frustration as Kankuro knocked on his door. He took a deep breath and called out that the door was open. "Um...Gaara, Uzumaki will be arriving tomorrow morning; should I prepare the guest room for him?" Kankuro asked. Gaara just nodded and told him to have the guest room next to his room, and with that Kankuro left. Gaara sighed and looked out the window, and hours must have passed because before he knew it Temari had come in and said "Gaara, its midnight shouldn't you be getting some rest? I mean you know Uzumaki will be here in the morning..." he looked at the clock puzzled and merely nodded and walked to his room. As he walked to his room as his heart started racing knowing that Naruto would be here in a matter of hours, once he reached his room he merely slid his robes off onto the floor and climbed in bed. He figured he wouldn't be sleeping as usual but before he knew it he had opened his eyes to see the sun rising.

He heard yelling and his name being yelled out and suddenly Naruto burst through his bed room door whiched caused Gaara jump slightly as he seen Temari and Kankuro running into his room long after Naruto had. Naruto was already full of energy even after the three day trip here "Gaara-Kun!!!! Its been for ever!!!", Naruto shouted jumping with excitement that made him want to almost smile, almost. Temari and Kankuro tried to explain themselves but Gaara just rose his hand and sent them out as Naruto just grined as wide as ever. "Nice to see you again Naruto.", Gaara spoke softly as he picked up his robes and put them back on. Gaara walked out silently and knew that Naruto would merely follow, He grabbed Narutos belongings as he walked out and headed to the room next to his and opened the door showing the rather orange room that was purposely decorated as such.

Naruto grinned, "Oh Gaara this is awesome!!! Its even in my favorite color!!" He faced Gaara and just grabbed him up in the air and squeezed him into a bear hug and swung him around. Gaara gasped and blushed furiously long after he was set down trying to now forget about it, "since its so early is there anything you would wanna do?" he felt akward trying to start up a conversation which was obviously unusual for him. Naruto just smiled feeling slight tension in the air but decided to just ignored it and thought for a moment and just shrugged his shoulders. Gaara nodded and headed for the door but suddenly Gaara was tackled by Naruto onto the ground. "Gaara!! Don't leave yet! We...we...should catch up on things or something!" Naruto whined as he hugged Gaara firmly while still laying on top of him. Gaara began to panic as his face slowly became a bright red, "...O...ok! ok! But let me up!"

'Whats he getting worked up about...and...is he blushing?' Naruto thought to him self for a moment longer and decided to test something. "Why? Does this bother you?" Naruto spoke with a saducive tone. Gaara blushed deeper and shook his head as he began to feel light headed. Naruto grined and lightly rubbed against Gaara to see if there was any further reactions, and sure enough Gaara gasped loudly before pushing on Narutos chest "wanting" him to really get off now. Naruto grinned and got up and already had an idea on how Gaara 'really' felt about himself.

Gaara almost jumped up as he wiped the dirt off his robes and sat on the love seat still blushing deeper than ever. Naruto hopped beside him, and started going on about still wanting to be Hokage, the Kohona village and his friends. A couple hours passed by and Temari came in to tell them about lunch. Gaara hadn't relized that so much time flew by again but he just got up after Naruto and led them to the dining room where their plates were already in place for them. "Are we the only ones eating?", Naruto asked as he seen only two plates were set. Gaara began to blush again knowing that this was Temari's doing, since she had forced him to tell her. "I supose we are...", Gaara mumbled and seated Naruto and them himself. He watched as Naruto continued on his rambling as he engulfed his food rather quickly and by the time gaara was only one-third the way finished with his meal Naruto was done.

Gaara then stood and took their plates and headed for the kitchen while Naruto quickly ran to catch up with him. Temari was leaned against the counter and took the plates from him and just gave them a huge grin, "Now you two better behave today" she smirked before Gaara punched her shoulder, which only made her laugh. Naruto smiled, "we'll try but I don't know if I can make that a promise!" Gaara just began to blush a deep red knowing that they were both now picking on him. Temari hurried out of the room before she really got hurt this time. Gaara then headed out the other door just hoping to get a little dignity back, but suddenly Naruto grabbed him and just smiled "oh don't get mad she's just pickin at us its ok. Hell what we do or say shouldn't be her business! Plus I think You'd like that to much," Gaaras eyes widened as he just looked away. "Am I wrong? Would you not like if we did that?"Naruto grined and then let go of his arm.

With that Gaara just ignored his question and told him he had office work to do and headed out the door. Naruto whinned and just headed to his room and unpacked trying to find something to waste time. He even took the time to Color cordinate his clothes, but it didnt take up much time. He looked at the clock and groaned knowing this would be a long night.

ok Ok OK!!! I KNOW IT SUCKS but its ok ill get there plus its really hard for me to not make this a one shot i want to so bad!!! -whines- but oh well...comment and review or i will ATTACK WITH TULLIPS!! ...wtf.. i kno but alright hope its ok 3 Jamie


	2. Chapter 2

Well hey you guys just so you know i think the continuing of this story will be quick I don't think you have to wait to long for chapters I never can wait myself!!!!

warning: i have no idea what im going to write about so Imma make it up as i go along!! ENJOY!!! emeral: BAM!! me: WTF DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!?

emeral runs away with popcorn and grabs a seat and just watches...me: ugh..whatever imma just start ok GO!!!

Naruto leaned against the wall looking at his watch and groaned relizing only about a half hour passed, 'this is taking forever' he thought to himself but actually before he knew it he was waking up to Gaara shaking him lightly to wake him. "Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes," Gaara spoke lazily since he'd been in the office for a few hours now. Naruto looked a bit surprised and looked at his watch and relized it was already 8:00pm, "Oh...wow...alright." He just smiled cheerfully soon steppin away from the wall and stretched as he followed Gaara down the hallway.

Naruto must have been dazed as stared at Gaaras rear because suddenly he knocked into him which only made them both sense from the sudden touch. Naruto blushed a lightly slightly embarrest as Temari once again caught them. Naruto laughed it off and just sat down at the table some what trying to hide the blush off his face. Eventually he calmed himself as the food began to be set on the table. The only difference from earlier was that Temari and Kankuro were sitting with them, slowly Kankuro made small talk with Naruto about his life and how things are going...ect. But as they were in the middle no one had noticed but Gaara slowly shifted his hand on Narutos leg.

Naruto twitched lightly and made up some excuse on being cold (in the middle of the desert...) but they just went along with it and Gaara held back a smile. Naruto guessed that while he was asleep Gaara had gained alot of confidence, especially with so much time he had to think about it. Kankuro left the table as soon as he was done eating, his excuse was that he had a meeting but later Temari told them both that Kankuro had a date with some "hot" date, Temari spared them the detailed and told them both to run off and that she'd clean up.

Gaara led them both to His room this time and sat on the couch in his room and offered a seat next to him. Naruto gladly sat next to him but couldn't help but notice the sake sitting right next to them. Surely Gaara offered and once AGAIN Naruto excepted, though what Naruto seemingly forgot to mention was that he was a total Flirt once he was drunk. Slowly as they began conversation Naruto would slowly place his hand on Gaaras upper thy, surprisingly Gaara didnt spazz like he usually did but instead took advantage of the moment and before they both knew it Gaara had climbed on top of Naruto and was straddling him.

Slowly Gaara began to kiss and bite down Narutos neck, and each time Gaara sank in his teeth he could hear a soft moan slip out between Naruto's lips. Quickly they both began to become even more arroused as the biting and kissing became more intense. Finally as their lips met, they started to practically tear there shirts off, and then suddenly Temari walked in to find the two of them Half naked and to absorbed in each others company to notice her. Temari seen two cups and a broken sake bottle and already knew that they were entoxicated. She could feel her nose start to bleed and she started to panic, Gaara finally felt anothers presence and looked up and seen her. He fell backward onto the couch as Naruto blushed deep red from embarresment, even though his eyes were have lidded and glazed over. Naruto sighed still embarrest and leaned up kissing Gaara on the cheek and stumbbled off to his room, and as he stood Temari could see half a dozen bite marks and hickys on his chest alone not even trying to count the ones on his neck. Naruto grinned as he passed her and went to bed, Gaara sighed as he watched him leave then glaring at Temari. Though temari and himself both wondered if the both of them would remember. Even if Gaara was entoxicated greatly he still knew what was happening around him and was questioning his memory, but Temari sighed and just left the room closing the door behind her. Gaara fell asleep instantly...to await the next day...

Naruto groaned as the light beamed into his eyes, he looked around and relized his shirt was gone and then soon after realized all the marks that were left on his body. He couldnt completely remember but wondered if him and Gaara drank to much last night, he blushed and then snuck into Gaara room to find him slouched onto the couch. Naruto looked over his half naked body and seen the marks that he left behind and finally got his answer. He slowly walked over to Gaara and lightly kissed his lips, Gaaras eyes opened imidatly and blushed before kissing him back. Gaara remembered the whole night and was actually quite surprised as he looked over the marks he left behind.

(wow i couldnt wait lol god dammit) alright well hope you like -sigh- i prly ruined it and i think it sucks but oh well...COMMENT AND REVIEW OR FEAR THE RAFT OF MY ALL MIGHTY TULIPS... ...BOOGA BOOGA BOOOOGA!!!!!!!!!


End file.
